


安眠

by Avs_Lo



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game), 螺旋圆舞曲
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avs_Lo/pseuds/Avs_Lo
Summary: 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文戈希乌X玛格达·埃伦斯坦ooc





	安眠

**Author's Note:**

> 《螺旋圆舞曲》同人文  
> 戈希乌X玛格达·埃伦斯坦  
> ooc

戈希乌很早就清楚，时间终将洗刷尽一切。当那双蓝色眼睛闯入他生活中时，他也觉得这不过是时间洪流中一粒小小的沙子。  
“埃伦斯坦小姐你是不是觉得我也是游荡着准备绑一个小姑娘回去的单身汉？”他知道他的表情不好看，之前已经有小姑娘被他的表情吓哭了。  
金发少女眨了眨眼，露出思索的表情，片刻后开口：“如果戈希乌先生打算把我绑回去的话，请给我时间打包几件衣服，我担心魔土的衣服不适合我。”  
“不过这样好像就是私奔而不是绑架了……”少女的表情有些狡黠，戈希乌反而不知道怎么回应，好在她想起了什么，主动告别。  
“说起来，最近贫民窟传言有一个恶魔游荡在这里，怎么听都感觉是戈希乌先生您啊……”几天后觉得自己刷足了存在感，玛格达找了个话题。  
“我在找墓地。”  
“墓地？据我所知魔族的寿命比人类长很多，而且戈希乌先生看上去还属于青年，身体也很健壮，难道是哪位朋友……？真抱歉……”  
“不是，我在给自己找墓地。”  
“诶？？？”  
“毕竟我死后的时间比我生前的时间多很多，找一个合适的墓地是很必要的。为此我参考了许多资料……”戈希乌滔滔不绝得讲着，玛格达的表情变了几变，最终保持微笑，不停应承。  
“既然这样，那我就预定戈希乌先生邻居的位置吧。”  
“什么？”  
玛格达脸上的微笑没有一丝松动：“我认同戈希乌先生的观点。戈希乌先生选出来的墓地一定是精挑细选完美无缺的，在没有足够时间去挑选的情况下，选您旁边的位置是绝对不会踩雷的。就是不知道您是否愿意和我做邻居？”  
“……我会帮玛格达留意一下的。”  
“那我就当您同意啦！作为报答，我也会替您留意合适的墓地的。不知道您觉得我家的院子怎么样？里面有月桂树呢。”  
“不要，人类太多，会太吵。”  
玛格达嘟了嘟脸颊：“那可真遗憾……我觉得我家院子的景色还蛮不错的……”远处的钟楼开始报时：“都这个时间了……妈妈会担心的……戈希乌先生下次再见啦。祝您找到心仪的墓地。”  
无意义挥了挥手，戈希乌望着玛格达离开的方向出了神：“奇怪的女人……”  
佣兵团的任务千奇百怪，比如这次就是沙缇娜心血来潮硬拉着戈希乌去舞会，出发前没人注意到参会名单上有玛格达的名字。最近在凡瑟尔交际场掀起波澜的少女在舞会上斗志满满，打败了一个又一个前来挑衅的对手。没有人会相信埃伦斯坦家的玫瑰会向戈希乌预定墓地，就像戈希乌无法把在舞会上和别人比美的玛格达和那天听自己发言的少女划等号一样。  
为什么要在舞会上浪费时间呢？戈希乌无法理解。若干年后都会消失，不会留下一丝痕迹。在那之前寻找合适的墓地反而比较划算。说起墓地……戈希乌陷入沉思，没有注意到有人靠近。  
“戈希乌先生，又见到您了。”  
“埃伦斯坦小姐……”  
“现在只有您这边还算安静，让我在您身边休息一下吧。”不容戈希乌拒绝，玛格达坐在了双人沙发上：“看您的表情，是不能理解为什么有人热衷于这种毫无意义的舞会吧？我也不清楚，但好像只要我在舞会上把别人的眼光都吸引过来，我们家就能早一点变回贵族。某些意义上来讲，我和戈希乌先生一样吧？都在不理解的事情中浪费生命。”  
沉默半响，戈希乌开口：“埃伦斯坦小姐，你还需要墓地吗？”  
“需要哦。”玛格达饮下小半杯酒，绯红浮上脸颊：“前阵子我被人暗杀，差点就没命了。之后我就在想，幸好我认识戈希乌先生，这样要是真的有什么闪失，我还能葬在不错的地方。”玛格达语气平淡，仿佛说的事情与自己无关：“不过我还是保留我家院子作为备选，尤其是月桂树下。”  
“靠近植物的地方会听到植物生长的声音，反而不太合适作为墓地。”  
“还有这种说法吗？”玛格达倾斜身子，试图让脚得到休息，却导致自己大半个身子靠在戈希乌身上：“抱歉，我有些累了。”  
戈希乌也没说什么，默默调整了下姿势。  
“戈希乌先生，你怕死吗？”玛格达没由来问了一句，自顾自答复：“我怕死。但如果我实现了妈妈的愿望后如她承诺的那样完全自由了，反而没什么活下去的动力了。”乐队调整节奏，准备演奏今夜终曲。“这么快……”玛格达直起身，向戈希乌伸出手：“介于我们都在无意义的事情中浪费生命，作为同盟，跳一曲为今夜画上句号也是可以的吧？”  
戈希乌牵起手：“我可不怎么会跳舞，埃伦斯坦小姐。”  
“我也不怎么会呀。”少女轻笑，带着戈希乌踏入舞池。  
不论预演了多少次，死亡来临时还是会怕。  
这已经是戈希乌躺在床上的第三天。上次的任务过于凶险，不过还好没有人死亡。医生说他受的都是皮外伤，按理讲隔天就能自由活动，但戈希乌一动就感觉到钻心的疼，为此沙缇娜试验多次，次次如此，索性放他假让他养伤——有一部分伤是试验的时候造成的。  
对于过着刀口舔血生活的佣兵而言，休假是难得的——如果享受休假的人不是戈希乌的话。现在他躺在床上，盯着窗外看。一棵树正对着窗户，因为季节的原因树叶大部分都变成了黄色。  
再过一段时间这棵树就要死了，如果我的情况没有好转的话应该会被开除，那个时候是不是就和死亡差不多了……  
玛格达进屋时看到雕塑一样的戈希乌，索性直接坐在窗边：“戈希乌先生肯定又在想死亡、墓地之类的事情了。”  
“埃伦斯坦小姐？”  
她伸手触碰逐渐愈合的伤口：“我好几天没看到戈希乌你了，如果不是沙缇娜说漏了嘴，是不是以后就见不到你了？”  
戈希乌不知道怎么回答，索性沉默以对。尴尬充斥着房间，直到玛格达狠狠拧了戈希乌一下。  
“戈希乌是混蛋！”玛格达的声音带着哭腔，就像是经历了隐忍后的爆发一样：“我还以为……像戈希乌这样的人会更惜命……我已经死过一次了……不想……不想再看到重要的人离去了……”金发少女最终还是隐忍不住，扑在魔族胸口处大哭起来。  
戈希乌茫然拍着玛格达后背，他觉得身体好像没那么痛了，但他又说不出什么安慰的话。他只觉得玛格达就连哭都比其他人好看，想多看一会。一直到玛格达稍微能控制住情绪，他才恢复了说话能力。  
“玛格达。”他开口：“你觉得双人墓地怎么样。”  
在别人听起来冒犯的话语引得少女破涕为笑，咳嗽了几声，玛格达做出回应：“不要，我觉得我们共用一个位置就可以了。”  
玛格达·埃伦斯坦注定是要在历史上留下姓名的人。从现在起，她的名字将和“戈希乌”联系在一起，留下印记。


End file.
